


Ginger Coffee

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Western, Barbarian Tweek Tweak, Bathtub Sex, Books, Deleted Scenes "Além dos Detalhes", Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Gunslinger Kyle, Gunslinger/OutLaw, High Jew Elf King, HighBarbarian, I love you I hate you, Journalist!Kyle, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, Outlaw Tweek, PWP, Paranoid!Tweek, Photographer!Tweek, Rivalry, So Beautiful I Hate, South Park: Phone Destroyer AU, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Suspense, Twyle Week, Yandere!Kyle, competitors, just chapter 5, kind of Butch Cassidy & Sundance Kid, need a name for this ship, this ships has a name, twyle
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Uma coletânea de one shots atendendo a "Twyle Week"Tags e avisos serão adicionados conforme a postagem avance.Cada capítulo terá sua própria sinopse e capa, mas você pode ter uma prévia aqui:Dia 1 ~> ConfissãoDia 2 ~> Inimigos para Amantes/Amigos (Rivais)Dia 3 ~> AUDia 4 ~> AngústiaDia 5 ~> Livre* Cada uma dessas fics foi publicada em 09/2019 no site Spirit *** If you only know English and want to read this fanfic, do it, like me and others (non english speaking) and translate with google translator, you lazies! :D ***** Os personagens desta fanfic foram criados por Trey e Matt, mas estão escritos por Clot’s Queen, por isso, não se deixe enganar tão facilmente, e lembre que essa história não deve ser lida por ninguém. ***





	1. O segredo de Kyle Broflovski

**Author's Note:**

> Dia 1 ~> Confissão
> 
> Sinopse:  
O sorriso de Kyle era um esgar satisfeito que fez a garganta de Tweek apertar, o loiro continuou correndo, arrependido de ter descoberto aquilo que Kyle ainda tentava manter secreto.
> 
> **Notas do Autor**
> 
> Oieeeee!!!
> 
> E lá vamos nós pra mais um desafio que eu não deveria atender... deus me ajude... hehehe  
Twyle cresceu no meu coração, não sei bem como começou, mas depois do Dah1, quando participei com a fic “Além dos Detalhes” me vi pensando bastante neles, e quando soube dessa “Twyle Week”, eu não consegui parar meu impulso...
> 
> Isso não quer dizer que serão fics de explodir a cabeça, é tudo coisinha boba que me diverti escrevendo, como sempre!  
Deixarei o link do evento e todos os Prompts da semana nas Notas Finais!!
> 
> * A capa eu mesma fiz * 
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## 

## A confissão não solicitada

Os passos ecoavam ligeiros no beco escuro, correndo, aos tropeções, ele tentava alcançar a luz que enxergava ao longe. Aquele corredor ladeado de lixeiras e infestado de ratos não era o lugar mais amistoso, mas os passos que ressoavam atrás dele eram ainda mais hostis.

O pescoço dele virou para observar, tentando focar a visão sem parar de correr, e lá estava a silhueta bem recortada pela luminosidade amarelecida de um poste da rua, o seguindo, decididamente, sem nunca parar.

O caminhar elegante, sem vacilar, só provava o quanto seu perseguidor conhecia bem aquela área da cidade, e o quanto conhecia o seu alvo. O rosto se ergueu e o fugitivo parou a corrida por um instante.

Seu maior erro.

Os olhos verde esmeraldas brilharam e quando o capuz escuro caiu, não fora nem preciso reter seus olhos ali, pois sabiam que eram cachos ruivos que surgiram para brilhar sob a meia luz do beco sujo.

E então o seu perseguidor _correu_.

— Não fuja, Tweek. — A voz praticamente ecoou no espaço, e o loiro mal podia respirar, tragando o ar com desespero. — Vamos conversar, cara.

O sorriso de Kyle Broflovski era como um esgar satisfeito e fez a garganta de Tweek apertar ainda mais, ele balançou a cabeça em negativa, se virou e continuou correndo.

Certa vez Tweek o vira na saída da Tweek Bros, em uma esquina mal-iluminada, conversando em russo, os homens altos e mal-encarados notaram o som das passadas de Tweek e o observaram por baixo das ushankas escuras, Kyle entre eles lançava olhares de soslaio que congelaram a espinha do loiro.

Desde então, Tweek tem visto Kyle acompanhando essas pessoas sinistras, sempre na calada da noite, sempre em pontos escuros, e outro detalhe agourento era que eles sempre entregam algum pacote escuro que rapidamente Kyle empurrava dentro da jaqueta de couro preta.

O que protegia Tweek até então era que ele virava o rosto, e se afastava fingindo não ter visto nada, mas nesta noite clara e sem neve, não fora fácil passar despercebido.

Até porque a sorte de Tweek não o acompanhara.

Hoje Tweek tropeçou em Kyle na saída da cafeteria, ao dobrar a esquina em frente à praça a testa do loiro batera nas omoplatas do ruivo, o cheiro doce e picante chegou as suas narinas ao mesmo tempo em que ele ouviu:

— Não está pronto ainda...

Com olhos avelãs arregalados, Tweek andara para trás por conta do impacto duplo, tanto físico como emocional, e então os homens falaram alguma frase em russo e encararam Kyle com veemência.

Antes de começar a correr, Tweek vira o brilho de uma lâmina escorregando dentro da jaqueta do ruivo, os olhos esmeraldas cintilaram quando Kyle se afastou dos três companheiros e começou a persegui-lo.

Então, de volta ao beco escuro, Tweek correu, mas ao chegar ali, percebeu que não havia saída, Kyle o alcançava rapidamente, e agora o loiro sabia que tinha pouco tempo, teria de usar os punhos e acertar seu amigo de infância, e então correr para o outro lado.

— Tweek, não é o que você está pensando.

Uma terrível frase dita num momento pior ainda. O loiro ergueu o punho e mirou no maxilar quadrado, mas um instante antes de acertar os nós dos dedos ali, ele sentiu seu pulso apertado e então Kyle lhe empurrava de joelhos no chão, dominado nos braços do ruivo.

Tweek tentou lutar, mas as pernas dele foram dobradas e seus braços presos atrás das costas.

— Merda, homem!! Me deixa ir, não vou falar pra ninguém que você tem negócios com a Máfia Russa.

O aperto em seus punhos afrouxou quando Kyle deu a volta ficando de joelhos na sua frente.

— Não tenho negócios com máfia nenhuma, cara. — Sua voz tinha um timbre divertido.

— Vi você falando russo, Kyle.

Kyle apertou os lábios com os dentes perfeitos, ele tinha um olhar irritante quando puxou Tweek pelos cotovelos para cima.

— Sério, foi isso que você pensou?

Tweek queria esmurrar o rosto arrogante de Kyle, mas o idiota estava ainda segurando seus punhos quando os lábios dele sussurraram de encontro aos ouvidos do loiro.

— Preciso fazer uma confissão. — A voz dele arrepiou os pelos da nuca de Tweek. — Eram ucranianos.

Os olhos avelãs se voltaram para os esmeraldas em pânico.

— Quero abrir uma filial de uma confeitaria ucraniana. — Kyle sussurrou e Tweek sentiu o rosto dele quente tocando a lateral da sua bochecha esquerda. — Durante o meu intercâmbio fiz um curso de confeiteiro.

Tweek voltou o rosto para o ruivo e seus narizes se alinharam.

— Vi eles entregando pacotes para você, e vi a faca que você tem aí, homem. — Tweek murmurou com a voz perigosa, Kyle apertou os olhos e ele assistiu os cílios acobreados tocando a pele clarinha sob a luz do poste lá atrás.

O piercing que Tweek ostentava no lábio inferior brilhou sob a luz do final do beco quando Kyle o virou para observar bem de perto os olhos avelãs, Kyle queria decididamente beijá-lo.

— Eram apenas ingredientes para testar um recheio de chocolate dark, não é algo que se compra aqui em South Park. — Os olhos verdes abriram-se focando Tweek — e a faca, é especial para glacê.

Tweek lutou contra o aperto de Kyle, e o ruivo o segurou um pouco mais, virando-o, as costas do loiro pressionadas rente ao peito do outro.

— Está mentindo! Eram conversas muito sinistras para ser isso!

Kyle balançou a cabeça.

— Se eu soltar, você virá comigo sem fugir?

— Não vou a lugar nenhum com você portando uma faca afiada! Eu vi o brilho dessa merda quando você a empunhou!

O queixo do loiro ergueu e os olhos brilharam decididos, então Kyle enfiou uma mão dentro da jaqueta enquanto a outra continuava segurando os pulsos de Tweek.

Ele puxou o pacote de papel pardo onde a faca estava enrolada.

— Você fica com ela então. — Ele soltou devagar os punhos do loiro e desconfiado Tweek abriu o pacote. — Essa faça é um utensílio que foi dado como um presente.

Tweek ergueu a cabeça o observando, os olhos de Kyle eram sinceros, porém nada daquilo fazia sentido.

— Vem comigo e eu vou mostrar.

Sem receber a resposta, Kyle saiu puxando Tweek através da rua escura, o calor dos dedos do ruivo não eram o suficiente para dissipar a adrenalina da fuga, mas sem pensar Tweek se deixou levar, quase tranquilo.

Em cinco minutos estavam nos fundos de um armazém fechado, Kyle abriu a fechadura e empurrou a porta pesada, sem largar a mão de Tweek.

Um interruptor foi pressionado e a luz branca inundou o lugar, Tweek viu uma cozinha industrial, pequena, mas utilitária, armários de inox e fornos suspensos, elétricos; à gás; fornos de micro-ondas; batedeiras com duas pás brilhantes, assim como liquidificadores e outros utensílios reluziam sob a iluminação, Kyle soltou Tweek e caminhou até um armário, ele apanhou uma espátula.

— Fiz um bolo de chocolate branco e amargo com cobertura de marfim, já deve estar no ponto de ser provado.

Ele caminhou até uma geladeira e abriu, lá dentro Tweek vira mais de um bolo, mas o que Kyle tirou parecia uma miniatura de algo que ele só veria na televisão.

Rapidamente um prato e um garfo surgiram na frente de um desconfiado Tweek, e como o loiro não se movia para comer. Kyle mesmo ergueu um pedaço de bolo diante da boca semiaberta.

— Acho que esse ficou melhor que o de ontem, por isso eu ia chamar aqueles caras aqui pra provar, se minhas recriações das receitas deles não forem boas, não vão aceitar me ceder a franquia.

A boca de Tweek abriu para responder e Kyle enfiou o garfo, a língua do loiro provou a textura aveludada do recheio e seus olhos se fecharam involuntariamente, a fuga de minutos atrás totalmente esquecida.

— Merda, isso é bom!

Um sorriso torto surgiu no rosto de Kyle e as maçãs do rosto dele coraram levemente.

— Vai ser um choque na cidade quando eu abrir essa confeitaria... — Kyle murmurou, suas faces corando. — Mas... amo fazer esses bolos!

Era uma confissão que o loiro não esperava.

Tweek se viu aceitando mais uma garfada, não podia acreditar o que estava ouvindo, nem no que estava comendo, o bolo não era doce demais, porque os dois recheios se completavam, e a cobertura selava o sabor como algo que ele precisava desesperadoramente de mais.

De repente descobriu que ninguém estava mais chocado e fascinado do que ele com esse estranho segredo de Kyle Broflovski.


	2. Insuportável Atração

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Twyle Week]  
Dia 2 ~> Inimigos para Amantes/Amigos (Rivais-Competidores)
> 
> Era irritante, tanto para Kyle quanto para Tweek, reconhecer o quanto o outro era bom em tantas coisas... era impossível alguém ser tão determinado ou criativo assim... mas, pior ainda eram os pensamentos e as perguntas que começavam a permear a mente de cada um deles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Os personagens desta fanfic foram criados por Trey e Matt, e estão escritos por Clot’s Queen, dessa forma eu vim aqui pra espalhar a palavra de o quanto Twyle é lindo, a chuva de confetes é grátis e como sempre, a fic não deve ser lida por ninguém. **
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> Uma vez alguém me falou que não shippava Twyle porque "eles devem irritar muito um ao outro" e foi assim que pensei, "Tá aí algo que deveria ser explorado!" E aqui estamos, porque sou dessas, nas minhas mãos tudo vira fic! kkkkk
> 
> É uma fic bem bobinha e amei escrever!!
> 
> Galera, prometo responder os comentários da fic anterior ainda hoje, me perdoem ser essa coisa anormal que só pensa em escrever... rs
> 
> * A capa fui eu quem fez e ela foi um problema porque eu não conseguia pensar em nada!! kkkkk *
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## 

## Detestando tudo o que ele faz

Eles estavam no último ano, e assim que a pergunta caiu dos lábios do professor, alguém já estava respondendo, rápido, quase sem pensar.

Tweek bufou ao assistir o sujeito de pé tagarelando sobre seu próprio ensaio, odiava vê-lo ali, como o centro da atenção da sala, todos o observando, alguns encantados, como Stanley Marsh, outros olhos varriam o ruivo de forma lasciva, como Kenny McCormick, e alguns atentos, como Wendy Testaburger.

Mas _ninguém_ ficava irritado como Tweek Tweak.

Tweek detestava cada maldita vez que a pergunta era feita e Kyle Broflovski corria para responder, simplesmente não suportava mais... e não era apenas a coisa sabe-tudo, não era só a empáfia orgulhosa ou o fato de que cada palavra era bem pronunciada e cada apontamento era muito bem embasado, descrito, explicado...

Não, não era só isso... embora fosse o bastante para liquidar a paciência de muitas pessoas, o que Tweek mais detestava, na verdade, era algo além da atitude...

A pior parte mesmo era quando Kyle Broflovski lançava seus lindos olhos verdes através da sala de aula, desde a tenra idade o ruivo já sabia o poder irritante de persuasão que exercia, desta forma, usava e abusava disso.

Outro detalhe que fazia Tweek se exasperar era a objetividade.

Era... ridículo!

Kyle Broflovski deslanchava sobre qualquer assunto, por mais difícil, polêmico, ou fútil... o tópico que Kyle colocasse o dedo viraria uma temática rica, permeado de detalhes e recheado daquela...

Atitude desprezível.

Atitude essa que surgia também na quadra de Basquete, onde Kyle tinha a audácia de se esforçar ao máximo, correr atrás de cada jogada, mesmo aquelas perdidas, valorizando seu companheiro de time, aperfeiçoando o trabalho em equipe...

Transparecendo uma determinação que superava as probabilidades de somar pontos, uma determinação que zombava daqueles seres normais que não podiam ser bons tanto intelectualmente quando fisicamente, e ainda assim sendo impulsivo.

Ninguém poderia ser malditamente perfeito assim!

Era como se Kyle pudesse reinar em qualquer meio que resolvesse transitar, era como se ele fosse o único a ditar as regras, e ao mesmo tempo mostrava o quanto Kyle era esmerado... e isso deixava Tweek indignado...

Porque fazia Tweek se questionar sobre o tipo de _namorado_ que Kyle poderia ser...

Objetivo, dedicado, selvagem... daquele tipo que oferece um combate saudável e ao mesmo tempo colabora com a ascensão do seu par. O tipo de amante ardente que quer e oferece igualdade, na relação, na vida, na cama...

Tweek sentiu o rosto arder quando os olhos esmeraldas estavam pregados nele, e a voz cordata de Kyle ecoou no silêncio:

— Então, a pergunta que faço a cada um de vocês é: Vale a pena o desgaste emocional?

Tweek não precisava ter prestado atenção ao que antecedeu essa pergunta, porque ele teria a resposta qualquer dia da sua maldita vida.

— Não, homem, não vale. — Tweek juntou o material, antes de o sinal ecoar, e se levantou. — Porque sério, pra mim já deu, homem.

Ele saiu da sala de aula em um rompante e Kyle, que tinha um ego que não cabia em seu corpo, sorriu achando que fizera um grande impacto com seu poder discursivo.

O que de fato, Tweek pensou ao longe, não era uma afirmação errada, como esperado desse maldito orador.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Depois do almoço eles tinham aula de Educação Artística, e com as sobrancelhas franzidas, ele assistiu do outro lado da sala uma “lição extra-oficial” sendo executada por mãos talentosas e olhos treinados.

Outros expectadores mais pacientes que ele também observavam, alguns um pouco entediados e ainda atentos, como Craig Tucker, outros com olhares que expunham curiosidade divertida, como Clyde Donovan, e haviam aqueles que tinha um interesse quase infantil, como Butters Stotch.

Mas, ninguém estava tão inquieto quanto Kyle Broflovski.

Kyle girou os olhos quando outra pessoa se aproximou para observar a escultura feita com qualquer material que ele não prestou atenção, porque estava ocupado demais...

Detestando tudo o que Tweek fazia.

Por algum motivo estranho ninguém ficava tão impaciente ao ouvir a voz ansiosa, ou ao assistir a forma como Tweek deslizava as mãos na massa, dando forma ao que quer que fosse... um disco voador? Um planeta? _Qualquer coisa_ era bem feita, totalmente bem-acabada, com detalhes atenciosos e pintura caprichosa.

Tweek era do tipo trabalhador, os calos nas mãos ressecadas do gesso usado na peça exposta era a prova cabal disso, e ele também era apaixonado, talentoso, mas acima de tudo, intenso, entregue.

E era esse fato que levava Kyle aos piores pensamentos, quando alguém se aproximou e tentou tocar na obra, obteve o olhar frio de aviso chispando nos olhos de Tweek.

Era exatamente da mesma forma na sala de música, quando Tweek era convidado a sentar ao piano, após alguns instantes de meditação, o loiro simplesmente esticava os dedos elegantes nas teclas e então era como se a mágica acontecesse no ambiente.

A entrega no rosto de Tweek, o prazer que ele sentia ao deslizar criando — não apenas som, mas — acima de tudo emoção... era emoção latente e vívida que eclodia em espirais de deleite através dos dedos ágeis de Tweek.

Ele produzia um som que fazia a sala cair em uma névoa sonhadora, a melodia poderia parecer grave, mas Kyle a sentia cravando as unhas em seu peito, sedutora, o interior do ruivo aquecia, e isso era o que fazia Kyle querer sair correndo.

Porque ninguém tinha o direito de ser tão insuperável assim!

Esse tipo de dedicação fazia Kyle visitar o mais profundo de seus pensamentos inaceitáveis, fazia-o imaginar o tipo de _namorado_ que Tweek seria.

Um tipo impulsivo, porém entusiasmado, caprichoso, pertinente, e ainda criativo, devotado... e o fogo nos olhos dele não deixava dúvidas a Kyle sobre o entusiasmo que o loiro apresentaria em situações privadas, no amor, no sexo.

Os olhos avelãs focaram em Kyle e seu corpo estremeceu, ele sentiu o rosto aquecer e esse calor escorreu para partes do corpo que ele preferia que ficassem em repouso, a voz quente de Tweek parecia falar direto para Kyle.

— Mais alguém quer tocar e sentir a textura?

Kyle mordeu o interior das bochechas, irado ele apertou as mãos em punhos, as unhas quase cortando a palma.

— Não faça perguntas que não vai responder adequadamente. — Kyle atirou furioso. — Isso é uma perda de tempo, cara.

Kyle apertou a maçaneta da porta e deu as costas para a classe, que caiu em um confortável fluxo de perguntas a Tweek.

O loiro, sabendo de sua capacidade de mexer com o ruivo, sorriu e respondeu a cada pedido de atenção, e fez isso com a mesma energia que Kyle preferia nunca ter notado.

Com a saída intempestiva de Kyle, foi a vez de Kenny McCormick voltar-se para Butters Stotch que ainda alisava a superfície da peça exposta.

— Você ainda mantém a aposta que eles vão levar até o recesso do fim do ano pra transar? — O loiro empurrou o capuz laranja. — Estamos no final de setembro, é muito tempo!

O sorriso inocente de Butters brilhou divertido.

— Eu sei. — O outro empurrou a franja longa para trás. — Eles estão levando essa tensão ao mais alto nível.

— Estão disputando pra ver quem resiste mais. — Kenny deu de ombros, e ele e Butters observaram o sorriso satisfeito de Tweek, McCormick voltou-se para Stotch. — Ainda assim, mantenho minha aposta para até o final de novembro.

Kyle e Tweek sabiam que era inútil alongar essa insuportável atração.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeee!!!
> 
> Nossa, essa fic me deu muito tempo pensando em cada coisa que podia irritar o outro tanto quanto fascinar, e admito que eu poderia discorrer mais sobre isso kklsdfjdflgdf!
> 
> O link da promoção do evento é este ~> https://twyleweek.tumblr.com/prompts  
Esta fic também está postada [AQUI](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/insuportavel-atracao-17543036)
> 
> Se você leu, concordou ou discordou, me deixe saber, vamos debater sobre o que irrita e fascina mais um ao outro!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


	3. Uma Dupla ao Acaso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Twyle Week]  
Dia 3 ~> AU
> 
> Um caso de roubo de gado acaba formando uma dupla legendária e temida em todo o Oeste Selvagem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Os personagens desta fanfic foram criados por Trey e Matt, mas escritos por Clot’s Queen, então já sabe que é melhor não levar nada a sério, o clima de faroeste é um oferecimento filmes que maratonei, qualquer semelhança com Butch Cassidy & Sundance Kid não é mera coincidência, e essa fic NÃO deve ser lida por ninguém. ** 
> 
> Oieeee!!!
> 
> Queria muito escrever algo de faroeste, então esse prompt de AU caiu como uma luva pra que eu pudesse brincar com cenários e coisas bem bobas que são tão típicas nessas narrativas!
> 
> Não é nada demais, NÃO SE ILUDAM, a fic só ficou maior que as anteriores por conta da narrativa dos cenários, tá?
> 
> Mas, espero que se divirtam saindo do comum um pouco!
> 
> * a capa eu que fiz com imagens do pinterest *
> 
> BOA LEITURA

## 

## O tiro pela culatra

_Algum lugar no Deserto do Colorado, 1966_

A lua pendurada no céu era a única testemunha da sua peripécia, o vento gelado o obrigava a se enrolar na capa que também o encobria através do deserto.

Cruzando a trilha esquecida, ele empunhara sua arma exótica e atirou com uma munição silenciosa porque vira alguns coiotes uivando no alto de alguma pedra.

O ar seco o deixava cada vez mais cansado, mas não era nada que já não estivesse acostumado, e ainda estava contente por não encontrar nenhuma tribo indígena, tudo o que ele não precisava agora era um ataque de comanches desesperados com o avanço do progresso que os eliminavam sem piedade.

Tweek Tweak era um Fora da Lei, seu nariz sardento e olhos oblíquos estampavam cartazes de procurado em três estados: Utah, Arizona e mais recentemente, Califórnia; por furto, duelos ilegais, tentativa de assassinato. 

Deixando o Kansas tão logo foi capaz de cair na estrada, ele não queria ficar assistindo a vida atrás de um balcão com um avental como sua única proteção e um pano sujo como arma. Pretendia voltar para ver a mãe, mas só depois de juntar dinheiro o suficiente para montar o próprio negócio e não precisar mais procurar um emprego.

Até lá, não tinha esperança de que alguma reviravolta acontecesse em sua vida, e sobrevivia como podia, não era uma vida ruim, ele se sentia mais vivo do que nunca fora mesmo que o vento do deserto açoitasse seu rosto como chicote invisível e seu estômago doesse, saudoso da última refeição quente feita três ou quatro dias atrás.

Tweek estava feliz com a calma que o final da Corrida do Ouro gerou, mas com as novas leis de posse de terras, muita gente vinha do Leste para tentar fazer a vida no Oeste Selvagem, essas pessoas deram o azar ao encontrar o loiro pelo caminho.

E como ele mesmo vivia repetindo, a sobrevivência requer medidas desesperadas.

Tweek conseguira se livrar bem dos seus últimos delitos no Texas e Novo México onde se envolveu em uma confusão em um _saloon_, mas fugiu antes do xerife perseguir os infratores. No entanto, muito em breve poderia colocar esses últimos dois estados na sua lista para evitar.

E neste momento enquanto atravessava por uma trilha de cactos, alguns tão grandes quanto um homem com braços estendidos para o céu, outros pequenos e quadrados, todos cobertos de agulhas, Tweek pensou que roubo de gado era uma novidade tediosa para estrear o novo cartaz de procurado dele no Colorado.

Tweek observou o filete púrpura surgindo ao horizonte e direcionou o rebanho roubado há poucas horas para um despenhadeiro, a trilha e a escuridão da noite eram seus maiores aliados camuflando sua passagem, mas com o amanhecer, ele os perdia.

Quando finalmente enxergou o ponto de encontro, uma pedra achatada próxima de uma caverna, o Fora da Lei suspirou aliviado, e conforme se aproximava a silhueta do homem que o esperava ficava mais nítida com o alvorecer surgindo por detrás dele.

Quando Tweek chegou ao ponto, o homem já havia se afastado do cavalo, o peito e a barriga dele só eram mais amplos que o saco de moedas que ele colocou nas mãos de Tweek quando se reuniram do ponto de encontro onde o lago se fundia com a pedreira.

A negociação foi rápida, o interessado trouxera alguns peões com ele para lidarem com os animais, Tweek vendeu o gado a este homem influente que preferia não ter relação, mas o dinheiro era bom.

Este homem era o Xerife Eric Cartman, que tinha um plano intrincado para apanhar o Pistoleiro mais famoso do Oeste Selvagem, e quando Tweek se afastou a galope pensando sobre uma vegetação há duas horas de distância onde podia dormir um pouco e alimentar o cavalo, não fazia ideia de que estava levando consigo a intenção deste homem.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Denver, dias depois_

O encontro fora marcado em um _saloon_ no centro da cidade, algumas cabeças se voltaram quando o viram passar, ele sabia que suas características eram infamemente populares, tinha conhecimento que quatro em cada cinco homens armados naquela cidade poeirenta queriam acertar-lhe um tiro no peito para provar-se, mas ele se se manteve a passo firme e cabeça erguida através da rua de chão batido.

Quando chegou a entrada do _saloon_, seus olhos varreram o espaço até chegar ao único homem ricamente vestido que o contratara, eles trocaram um olhar, os olhos do homem correram de seu chapéu verde enfeitado de pedras da lua aos seus cachos alaranjados que pendiam por baixo, o lenço verde completava o quadro e definia a constatação.

Acenaram um para o outro se reconhecendo.

Ele empurrou a porta pesada e a dobradiça fez um vai-vem agourento atrás dele, mas continuou decididamente, deslizando pelo assoalho coberto de poeira, assim que chegou a mesa oleosa sabia que sua garganta precisava de um whisky quente e barato depois de andar no lombo do cavalo por duas semanas.

— Broflovski, eu suponho. — O homem se ergueu com um requinte de alguém educado em escolas do Leste e, quem sabe, da Europa. — Bebe algo?

Ele lançou os olhos para o balcão de madeira lixada, logo atrás um requinte de bebidas que não estava acostumado a ver.

— Algo para comer, primeiro. — Falou se acomodando na cadeira que o homem mostrou a ele. — Eu fico estranho quando não como por mais de duas ou três horas.

O homem ergueu a mão e um rapaz loiro e magro apareceu ao lado, anotando brevemente o pedido, seus olhos árticos escorregaram do chapéu verde com as pedras da lua para o coldre bem equipado, em seguida ele se afastou avisando de forma abafada que o guisado em breve estaria ali.

— Então, Broflovski, sua fama o precede, como deve saber. — O homem falou, alisava um relógio de bolso discretamente, Kyle já vira peças assim em mãos de banqueiros ou homens abastados. — Chamei-o aqui porque estou tentando recuperar meu gado roubado.

Kyle Broflovski, mais conhecido como “Pistoleiro Kyle”, adquirira fama e respeito por não apenas ser rápido no gatilho, mas acima de tudo tinha a melhor pontaria já vista ao oeste do Mississipi.

Sempre desafiado em duelos, venceu um oponente atrás do outro e deixava uma legião de admiradores por onde passava, tanto por seu caráter e perícia com armas, quanto por sua aparência peculiar ao Oeste Selvagem.

Ele viera, assim como muitos, do Leste, mais precisamente de New Jersey onde deixou uma família que ninguém sabia, mas era definitivamente influente e se envergonharia ao ver o rosto do filho estampado em cartazes de procurado.

Por isso Kyle se mantinha com a guarda baixa, sempre trilhando no limite da lei, e mesmo que algum Xerife o odiasse, ele ganhara o respeito e a amizade de um misterioso índio Comanche, cujo nome despertava medo e adoração por onde fosse.

Um copo de água fresca foi colocado na frente dele por outro loiro um pouco mais alto que o primeiro, e Kyle mal ergueu os olhos por cima da borda para observar aquele que lhe falava.

— Por que acha que estou interessado em caçar ladrões de gado? — Ele falou secamente, o líquido frio desceu por sua garganta e poderia fechar os olhos em alívio, mas se manteve bem alerta, estava em um _saloon_ que não conhecia, era melhor manter a guarda. — Meus serviços não envolvem peregrinações.

O homem sorriu educadamente, tinha gestos sofisticados e longos quando se inclinou para frente puxando algo de dentro do casaco de veludo.

— Envolverão agora. — Ele puxou um saco e colocou sobre a mesa, Kyle deu uma olhada panorâmica e discreta pelo local deserto, o barman passava um pano seco no balcão às moscas. — O serviço é realmente fácil, ouvi dizer que você é perito em seguir rastros.

Quando os dedos dele correram para o saco, pôde notar que eram muitas moedas de ouro, o suficiente para pagar um bom quarto e comida por um mês senão mais.

— Não sei, ladrões de gado são escorregadios e devem ser caçados por Xerifes. — Ele disse desviando os olhos do saco sobre a mesa. — Ser encontrado por algum Xerife é um risco que não pretendo correr.

O homem sorriu elegantemente e deslizou a mão sobre a mesa, outro saco, mas agora com cédulas, se juntou ao primeiro, Kyle puxou os dois para dentro do próprio casaco alaranjado.

Com os dois sacos valiosos bem apertados contra suas costelas, Kyle abriu a boca para falar, mas o barman colocou um prato com pão, queijo e guisado de carne na frente dele e toda a eloquência planejada se esvaiu quando sua boca encheu de água.

Fingindo frieza, ele deu algumas garfadas sob o olhar atento do homem que também recebera um prato com pão e carne fria.

— Por dois sacos você não está em busca apenas de um ladrão de gado. — Kyle falou perspicaz. — O que mais esse homem levou do seu rancho?

— Ele levou a vida do meu capataz.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

O dinheiro ganho com a venda do gado foi suficiente para pagar por uma estalagem confortável onde uma jovem sorria para ele enquanto temperava água em uma bacia, Tweek estava exausto dos dias e depois de devorar seu primeiro prato quente em dias poderia finalmente dormir.

Apagara seu rastro ao longo da fuga e fora mais longe do que pretendia, o lugar onde estava era uma cidade perdida no meio do deserto, em sua passagem silenciosa vira algumas fazendas minguadas com suas plantações secas e gado magro.

Não era um lugar onde pudesse tirar algum proveito, queria logo encontrar algum banco onde pudesse depositar na conta em nome de sua mãe, era a única forma de conseguir reunir dinheiro o bastante para um futuro confortável longe do calor e da terra poeirenta.

Tweek entregou uma moeda para a moça irritantemente sorridente, antes que ela lhe oferecesse algum serviço do qual ele não podia estar menos interessado, e então ele espiou pela janela, viu ao longe um homem chegando a cidade, acabava de passar pela placa decrépita de aviso de "boas vindas" e lançava seus olhos pelas janelas como se procurasse por alguém.

Com os dedos apertados na cortina encardida, Tweek se afastou e franziu o cenho, tinha uma desconfiança, mas precisava de um banho e foi com os pensamentos em ebulição que trancou a porta do quarto com o móvel mais pesado que encontrou e se despiu, finalmente deixando a pele ser tocada pela água morna.

O _saloon_ dessa cidadezinha esquecida era apenas uma cabana de pau a pique com um grosso telhado de sapê, uma prancha de madeira apoiada sobre dois tonéis vazios servia de balcão, mas assim que Kyle entrou para pedir uma bebida notou que havia certa inteligência que o Pistoleiro se viu apreciando: A cerveja vinha de cisternas armazenadas em um córrego que passava ali atrás.

— Temos um bom hotel com água quente, e... — ele atirou um olhar para os lados e se aproximou mais de Kyle — ...se for de seu agrado, algumas moças podem lhe fazer companhia.

Kyle bebeu a cerveja impressionado com a frieza que escorreu por sua garganta, ele afastou a caneca e estampou um sorriso enigmático.

— Na verdade, estou atrás de um homem. — Kyle colocou no balcão algumas moedas, e a quantidade delas deixava claro que ele estava pagando para algo além da cerveja engenhosamente gelada. — Pelas informações que tive ele chegou a esta cidade algumas horas atrás.

O barman atirou os olhos para a porta e limpou a garganta.

— Não queremos confusão, nossa cidade é muito tranquila, temos um assentamento com dez famílias, mulheres e crianças. — Ele declarou, mas mesmo assim apanhou as moedas. — Só temos um hotel, essa é toda informação que posso lhe dar, forasteiro.

Kyle terminou a cerveja e limpou a boca com as costas da mão, seus olhos correram para a rua onde o azul do céu empurrava o sol contra o horizonte, ardente a pouco tempo atrás agora era uma débil bola de fogo esmorecendo sob a força da noite que chegava.

— Vou ficar com o quarto. — Kyle colocou mais uma moeda na mesa. — E um prato de comida.

Em algum ponto da noite, fosse paranoia de Tweek ou não, sua porta fora forçada, ele não esperou amanhecer para juntar suas coisas e buscar o cavalo no maior silêncio que pudesse, a cidade dormia quando ele saiu a galope.

Porém, alguém o observara, sem dormir, apenas de campana no escuro, os olhos fixos no único cavalo que tinha nos cascos a areia do deserto e o cheiro da floresta.

Quando chegou em um limite aceitável, Tweek montou sem fazer ruídos, seu cavalo obediente era um bálsamo e ele o incitou a seguir em direção a trilha de pedras por onde viera, tentou a mais íngreme mesmo sob a luz fraca do amanhecer.

Kyle seguiu o rastro do ladrão de gados por dias e podia dizer, ele não estava exatamente se escondendo, era um sujeito impaciente e impulsivo, mas ainda inteligente o bastante para andar na margem do córrego — o mesmo que passava atrás do _saloon_ —, onde as pegadas de seu cavalo pudessem ser encobertas pela correnteza.

Mas, era uma pena que ele esqueceu de cobrir as pegadas dos cascos do cavalo ao longo do caminho arenoso.

Enquanto Kyle entrava no mato ao pé da pedreira, já pensava na bolsa de moedas que o fazendeiro prometera caso levasse o Fora da Lei consigo, ou em um lucro muito maior.

A privação de sono não era um problema para Tweek, mas a brisa que batia contra seu rosto sim, pois sabia que seu perseguidor poderia encontrá-lo, por isso, apeou o cavalo e se camuflou na vegetação.

Kyle desceu da montaria e puxava o cavalo branco dentro da mata baixa, estava acostumado a andar por esses lugares e sabia que havia alguma reentrância onde o seu alvo poderia estar escondido, era só uma questão e tempo para descobri-lo.

Algumas horas depois uns tímidos raios de sol transpassavam as árvores e formavam luminosas bolinhas no córrego, o som da natureza enchia os ouvidos de Kyle junto com a água correndo em um murmúrio incessante.

Paciente, Kyle montou novamente e se moveu através do percurso, o cavalo em um trote tranquilo, ele tocou o coldre para ter certeza que estaria pronto para render o homem que procurava, mas sua certeza foi se desvanecendo quando chegou na borda da mata, deixando a vegetação rasteira para trás ele se viu em um campo aberto, rodeado por rochas distantes, platôs que se levantavam da areia contra o azul do céu.

Então Kyle viu uma sombra se mover em algum ponto atrás de uma pedra larga.

— Desça do cavalo! — A voz tornou irritada e Kyle sorriu mastigando o pedaço de gengibre que acabara de prender entre os dentes. — Desça e coloque o coldre no chão, Pistoleiro.

Um homem se aproximava, Kyle podia acertá-lo de onde estava, mas se divertiu, pois os olhos oblíquos possuíam um certo encanto selvagem, em particular quando se erguiam observando o Pistoleiro.

O homem agora puxava um estilingue, ele apontou para Kyle e parecia determinado a acertá-lo esticando cada vez mais a borracha em frente ao rosto, um vento bateu e o chapéu dele caiu sob a nuca, os cabelos dourados brilharam a luz que já refletia contra o deserto do Colorado, Kyle queria que fosse noite, então poderia sumir na poeira, mas o dia era sempre um problema.

— Você só pode estar brincando se pensa que vou ceder, dominado por uma arma infantil. — Kyle debochou, seus olhos brilharam por baixo do chapéu ignorando o cavalo branco indócil, espavorido pelo loiro indelével a frente deles. — Vamos, você é um fora da lei, não um fora da mente.

Tweek ergueu as sobrancelhas, reconhecera as pedras da lua e o lenço verde, a fama sempre chegava antes do homem. Sabendo com quem estava lidando agora ele desviou o alvo direcionando o estilingue para um cacto a duzentos metros, assim que soltou a borracha tensa, uma explosão absurda resumiu o cacto a uma fogueira brilhante.

— Essa arma infantil tem munição com mais pólvora do que todo o arsenal que você carrega... Pistoleiro Kyle.

— De fato, nunca vi algo assim. — Kyle observou sem expressão, mas o sorriso sarcástico teimou em surgir. — Me diga para quem vendeu o gado, e então, nós dois podemos roubar de volta e ainda ganhar o dobro com o resgate.

Muito perto agora, o loiro observou o coldre no chão, não podia confiar que o homem não possuía armas dentro do casaco.

— Vendi a um homem a três dias daqui, cavalgando para o sul. — Ele falou. — Roliço como o dono de uma mina, mas não sei o nome dele.

— Eric Cartman. — Kyle sorriu. — Xerife novo que está desesperado para me capturar, por isso ele fez negócios com você, para que me levasse até ele.

Tweek riu apanhando o coldre do outro e colocando na própria cintura, o cavalo castanho puxava alguns gramíneos que cresciam na beira do córrego.

— Se ele é um Xerife, por que não me prendeu? — Espiou por baixo do chapéu que reorganizava sobre os cabelos dourados. — Sou procurado em três estados, talvez mais.

A risada que ecoou nas pedras distantes fez a garganta de Tweek apertar.

— Ora, porque você não está na jurisdição dele. — Kyle desmontou e agora se aproximava puxando o cavalo branco com um sorriso perigoso, ele abriu o casaco e Tweek teve certeza que o cara ia puxar uma faca. — Estou desarmado, se você é tão bom como acho que é, por que não formamos uma aliança?

Desconfiado Tweek assistiu o homem se afastar em direção ao murmúrio da água, ele estava tirando as roupas e as dobrando na beira do córrego.

— Do que está falando?

— Estou falando de nos unirmos e assaltarmos bancos.

— Você é idiota? — Os olhos dele estavam em alarme, mas um sorriso surgia enquanto se aproximava observando o corpo pálido deslizar na superfície espelhada. — Todo mundo sabe que a ferrovia torna o assalto a trens algo muito mais vantajoso.

— Esse seu roubo de gado foi uma oportunidade pra nós.

Kyle mergulhou, sua busca estava encerrada.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dois meses depois, Tweek estava rente ao cofre do comboio e organizava uma quantidade apavorante de dinamite enquanto o funcionário da ferrovia implorava que ele não explodisse tudo.

— Por que está demorando, cara? — Kyle gritou do lado de fora.

— Ele colocou duas travas aqui! — Tweek respondeu enfiando a cabeça. — Tive que adicionar mais explosivos nessa merda.

E assim que ele se calou Kyle viu um grupo de homens se aproximando a distância.

— Temos companhia, melhor correr aí.

Kyle ergueu a arma e mesmo contra a luz atirou concentrado, Tweek pulou do vagão levando o funcionário consigo, a dupla destinada se encarou sorrindo enquanto pulavam de volta no vagão apanhando os maços de dinheiro e colocando nos sacos que trouxeram.

— Avise o seu chefe pra não usar essas travas, o prejuízo só vai ser maior.

Kyle disse arrogante, ele e Tweek montaram e correram em direção às montanhas, deixando para trás cinco homens mortos, um trem descarrilhado e um funcionário que em breve perderia o emprego.

Duas horas depois, mais um assalto a um trem era delatado, agora na jurisdição de Eric Cartman que sem saber acabou reunindo a dupla de bandidos que se tornou a mais temida do Oeste Selvagem.

— Cinco homens, porra! Cinco!

O Xerife xingou o outro homem na sala, antes Kyle e Tweek era só um Pistoleiro e um Fora da Lei, mas agora, munidos de dinamite, cordas e um conhecimento desgraçado, roubavam e se escondiam em algum lugar inalcançável para homens comuns.

— Eu juro, Xerife, eles têm amuletos protetores! — Seu assistente apontou, estava corado e coberto de poeira e fuligem depois de voltar vivo da diligência que perseguira os bandidos. — Os boatos dizem que são abençoados em suas transgressões.

— Cale a boca, Clyde! — Cartman socou a mesa. — Malditos desgraçados! Se você tivesse mesmo morrido naquele roubo de gado, eu poderia pelo menos caçar o Tweek por mim mesmo. Merda, perdi o rastro do judeu pra sempre e agora tem esse ladrãozinho que cresceu na vida!

No final, Cartman se negava a aceitar que ajudara a formar a dupla que se tornara legendária. Amuado Clyde observou a janela, seria melhor se tivesse se oferecido para ser um bandido com os outros.

Muitas milhas dali o amanhecer chegava com um céu azul cinzento salpicado de nuvens rosadas, Tweek e Kyle planejavam ir em direção à América do Sul, o dinheiro que tinham já era suficiente para começar uma nova vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> Mais uma fic postada e esse desafio ainda tem mais dois dias!!
> 
> O link da promoção do evento é este ~> https://twyleweek.tumblr.com/prompts  
Esta fic também está postada [AQUI](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/uma-dupla-ao-acaso-17550389)
> 
> Se leram, deixem um comentário!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


	4. Almas Perdidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Twyle]  
Dia 4 ~> Angústia
> 
> Tweek e Kyle são ilustrações de livros, duas almas perdidas que se encontram em uma estante, a amizade floresce entre eles, mas ambos não sabem o que os aguarda...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Os personagens desta fanfic foram criados por Trey e Matt, mas escritos por Clot’s Queen, o Tweek e o Kyle são perfeitos, angústia não é meu forte e o SoT é o melhor AU... independente disso, essa fic NÃO deve ser lida por ninguém!! ** 
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> Essa fic foi um quebra-cabeça porque não sou muito boa com angústia, e esse ano fiz muita coisa que me deixou dias abalada... então, bem, tentei meu melhor sem me matar de chorar... rs...
> 
> Dito isso, se você quer sofrer, essa NÃO é a fic certa!
> 
> Plus, me diverti num plot de angústia, porque amo escrever sobre bibliotecas e livros!!
> 
> * A capa foi feita por [@Twecker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker/profile)*
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## 

## A estante que une

O local estava frio, não havia nada além de breu e silêncio, ele se esgueirou para a lateral, preso pelas paredes que o rodeavam. Entediado, sentou-se no único local disponível e apreciou sua existência solitária.

Um dia tivera amigos, e com eles vivera aventuras, mas desde que o colocaram em uma caixa, o carregaram para lá e para cá, e finalmente fora colocado nesse lugar alto, jamais pôde ver nenhum daqueles que lhe eram tão queridos.

Ele fazia parte de uma ilustração, ricamente detalhada, na capa de um livro de fantasia medieval, um dia estivera com os seus, em uma coleção pertencente a uma criança que leu cada exemplar, incansável e incontáveis vezes, ele mesmo era carregado para muitos lugares e o último que se lembrava de ter estado era muito branco, mesmo sua magia não omitia o cheiro estéril e o branco, tanto quanto não omitia o som mecânico, agudo e pipilante.

E um dia, simplesmente parou de ser aberto e lido, e quando menos esperou, fora separado de todos, e agora jazia esquecido na estante de um novo lugar, onde ninguém se dava ao trabalho de abri-lo.

Apreciando o escuro e empurrando as lembranças para o fundo da consciência, ele adormeceu, sonhando com um universo em que andava livremente, usando sua magia, curando seus amigos, e lutando por seu Reino.

Em seu sono não percebeu que ainda durante o tempo de escuridão, algo foi depositado ao seu lado, silenciosamente, cuidadosamente.

Do outro lado olhos verde-avelãs observaram inquietos o local, por fim pousando na figura relaxada que dormia despreocupada, encostado a uma árvore.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ele acordou com um raio de sol batendo direto em sua face, esfregou o rosto e abriu os olhos quando uma sombra recaiu sobre ele, e imediatamente notou um par de olhos o encarando, os cabelos deste que o observava pareciam os próprios raios de sol quando finalmente ele se endireitou assumindo sua pose régia.

— Quem é você? — Interpelou imediatamente enquanto os dedos alisavam a capa vermelha, a coroa de galhos de videira mal equilibrada na cabeça. — Quem ousa acordar um Rei de seu repouso?

Do outro lado um riso surgiu, o “Rei” sentiu as próprias faces corarem, mas seus lábios crisparam em irritação, ele não conseguia desviar os olhos, pois algo o fazia manter-se observando o outro.

— Sou Tweek, o Bárbaro. — O _outro_ disse, sua pele era pintada com temática tribal e uma pequena peça cobria do alto de suas coxas até sua modéstia, encarando o recém-acordado ele caminhou até o limite de seu próprio espaço. — E você, quem é?

O outro bufou, porque jamais alguém deixara de lhe reconhecer, mas um membro de alguma tribo perdida provavelmente não deveria ser alguém detentor de algum conhecimento.

— Meu nome é Kyle Broflovski, eu sou o Rei Elfo. — Ergueu sua voz e cajado, demonstrado todo seu orgulho, de alguma forma seu próprio universo a sua volta atendeu ao seu chamado e uma brisa fresca balançou seus cabelos ruivos. — O que faz tão perto da nobreza, Tweek, o Bárbaro?

Tweek riu novamente, ele deu dois passos tentando se pendurar em uma pedra para olhar bem o outro, os fios loiros balançaram, espetados para todos os lados.

— Cheguei a poucas horas... — Falou olhando em volta. — Sinto essa força invisível que me impulsiona até você.

— Todos sentem, eu sou um Rei afinal. — A afirmação caiu de seus lábios como quando ele falava com os próprios amigos, mas a verdade era que Kyle também sentira o magnetismo que o atraía para os cabelos brilhantes como o sol. — Aqui é muito silencioso, talvez você goste.

Kyle desviou os olhos encarando outros locais, ninguém ali conversava, eles estavam em um setor onde havia apenas os dois, de alguma forma, o Rei Elfo poderia pensar que sua solidão experimentava uma trégua.

Tweek tivera uma vida agradável, ele era a ilustração mais arrojada de sua coleção, e sempre fora muito apreciado, já passara por diversos ambientes diferentes e seus amigos sempre estiveram com ele, mas em algum momento fora fechado em um saco preto e colocado em algum local úmido, ele ainda tinha as marcas de sua batalha pela sobrevivência.

Lembrava vagamente de um solavanco quando fora carregado para um lugar com luz avermelhada, suas bordas foram restauradas e ele passava a maior parte do tempo ansioso achando que o cobririam com algum material escuro, mas apenas uma película transparente fora adicionada na sua superfície, um pouco antes dele ser colocado nesta prateleira.

Ao lado do tal Rei arrogante.

Já não sentia a melancolia da falta daqueles que conviveram com ele, mas a solidão só o deixava mais nervoso, de alguma forma sentiu-se aliviado ao ser colocado neste lugar onde outros como ele repousavam.

— Você está aqui tem muito tempo, Kyle? — Tweek perguntou sentando-se em um galho da árvore que o acompanhava.

O Rei ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Como ousa dispensar meu título, Bárbaro? — Kyle interpelou. — Não somos íntimos ao ponto de você ter permissão para isso.

Tweek encolheu os ombros, algumas faixas de luz começavam a iluminar o local antes escuros que eles estavam e o loiro podia ver agora que haviam muitos como eles, mas poucos iguais.

— Você fez amigos aqui? — O Bárbaro perguntou novamente, como se não tivesse ouvido a reclamação do Rei. — Ou você está sozinho... como eu?

Toda a empáfia do Rei caiu, e seus olhos voltaram-se ao chão, a grama agora mais verde porque o sol amanhecia no seu universo.

— Não tenho amigos. — Kyle falou, mas se apressou em emendar. — Porém um Rei nunca espera amizades sinceras, essas são poucas e muito bem conservadas.

Tweek desceu em um pulo do galho e se aproximou da borda, as paredes o mantinham ali, seguro, e preso ao mesmo tempo, ele colocou a palma na lateral, observando a expressão desconfiada do Rei.

— Fiquei muito tempo sozinho em um lugar escuro, depois passei por aventuras que nada tinham a ver comigo. — Tweek o encarava com olhos arregalados, impaciente — Não me importo em ter um amigo.

Kyle o fitou com o queixo erguido, alguma resposta orgulhosa pronta para ser dita, mas então o olhar de Tweek abrandou e o loiro sorriu, uma sombra rosada banhou seu rosto e peito.

— Se você quiser, _Majestade_.

Isso desarmou Kyle, que estava pronto para uma lição de boas maneiras e modo de tratamento, mas reagiu como se tivesse levado um tapa no rosto.

— Eu... hm... bem... — Os ombros caíram ao notar que gaguejava, seu rosto corou e Tweek já tinha o canto dos lábios trêmulo com o surgimento de um sorriso. — Não vai fazer mal ter alguém para conversar.

E essa amizade surgida da solidão foi se solidificando a cada dia, eles não deixavam de se falar a todo o tempo, ajudava que na volta deles não havia ninguém para reclamar das conversas, à noite contavam histórias sobre suas aventuras com seus amigos, jamais comentavam sobre o “período das trevas” que cada um viveu antes de chegar até ali.

Eles eram como duas almas perdidas que se encontraram no meio do caminho, se completando em suas diferenças.

Kyle era muito mais introspectivo, mas intercalava o tempo tanto em longos silêncios pensativos, quanto em horas de acalourados debates. Tweek era agitado e achava sempre muitas coisas para fazer dentro do seu universo, passava o tempo todo trazendo plantas e animais que encontrava para Kyle curar, isso fazia o ruivo feliz, se sentindo útil e nobre como há muito não sentia.

Eles aprenderam os defeitos e as qualidades um do outro e com o tempo Kyle já sabia lidar com a natureza selvagem e desconfiada de Tweek, que sempre tinha uma nova teoria sobre como eles foram parar ali e porquê.

Tweek por sua vez descobriu a melhor forma de entender a mente labiríntica de Kyle e suas objeções complexas, o ruivo mudava de opinião e refazia suas respostas, mas era teimoso também e isso era uma alegria incomum para o loiro.

A proximidade deles sofria pequenos golpes quando eram separados por curtos períodos cada vez que uma pessoa vinha até a estante e folheava um deles, com o tempo Kyle entendeu que não se sentia mais tão animado para sair dali, e Tweek, cada vez que era levado, só pensava em voltar.

O retorno era o momento de maior alegria da viagem, e todas as vezes que o Bibliotecário moreno de expressão vazia vinha até a prateleira para trazer um deles, ambos sorriam um para o outro, felizes por estarem juntos, e agora com mais aventuras para contar.

— A menina leu minha história, e depois escreveu uma outra história, totalmente nova. — Kyle contou assombrado. — Eu nunca vivi uma história tão estranha, mas foi divertido!

Tweek sentado em sua pedra analisava cada situação que Kyle narrava com riqueza de detalhes, cada ação, cada diálogo estava sendo passado para o Bárbaro, e a perícia narrativa de Kyle fazia Tweek sentir como se _ele mesmo_ pudesse ver acontecendo.

— E você não teve medo de... sei lá, morrer? — Tweek questionou assustado. — Ouvi dizer que matam personagens em histórias fora dos livros.

— Bem, alguns de nós morrem nos livros. — Kyle disse em seu tom didático que Tweek detestava admitir que gostava. — Na história dela eu não morri, mas havia personagens que nunca interagi, e alguns até se sacrificavam por mim, sabe, eu sou um Rei!

Tweek não entendia esse orgulho, mas a ideia de viver algo novo o deixava dividido.

— Isso é interessante, mas... — Tweek se ergueu. — Não sei se eu suportaria viver algo tão novo assim...? Eu poderia morrer lá!

Kyle achou graça e riu de leve, mas compreendia o medo, temeu e se sentiu impotente pois não entendia a magia diferente que acontecia ao viver uma história fora de seu livro, mas de alguma forma isso deu coisas para ele pensar.

— Tweek, você já imaginou se alguém poderia escrever uma história onde nós dois pudéssemos viver uma aventura?

O loiro encarou o ruivo, sua mente pensando em muitas coisas, mas não havia uma resposta pra isso, porque nenhuma ideia jamais pareceria tão desesperadoramente perfeita.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Um dia o outro Bibliotecário veio até eles, assim que apanhou o livro de Kyle começou a folhear, seus olhos azul cobalto passearam pela capa, contracapa e folha de rosto, ele franziu a testa e isso chamou a atenção de Tweek.

O homem manteve o livro de Kyle e apanhou o de Tweek também, levando ambos até uma mesa, onde o outro Bibliotecário fazia anotações em fichas coloridas com ar de tédio.

— Craig, você anotou errado o código desses títulos? — Ele apontava para alguma coisa na folha de rosto do livro de Kyle, seus cabelos escuros eram menos brilhantes que de seu colega que se aproximou. — Tem uma coleção nova pra adicionar na prateleira, sabe?

— Sério, Marsh? — O Bibliotecário mais alto tornou friamente. — Por que está se metendo no meu trabalho?

_Marsh_ apertou os lábios e franziu a testa, Kyle estava tendo um péssimo pressentimento, mas tentou não olhar para Tweek que já tinha os olhos arregalados enquanto os dois morenos debatiam acima deles.

— Olha, Craig, eu to aqui justamente porque você não é o melhor fazendo a catalogação. — Marsh se inclinou apontando o indicador na ficha que o outro acabava de anotar. — O código aqui... tá faltando número, cara.

Craig parecia não estar nenhum pouco interessado nos números que faltavam, ele deitou um olhar gelado em seu colega.

— Olha, sobre esses aí — disse apontando os livros de Kyle e Tweek. — Eles têm o mesmo código, são capas ilustradas e pertencem a mesma coleção, então, qual o problema?

Craig olhava incisivamente, enquanto Marsh apertava a ponte do nariz

— A organização! — Marsh falou como se fosse um debate antigo. — Entendo que eles pareçam bem lado a lado, é bom para o leitor saber que existem os dois exemplares ilustrados, mas a coleção precisa ser sequenciada, vamos colocar tudo no lugar certo senão vira bagunça.

O outro suspirou.

— Olha aqui, Marsh, meu horário tá no fim e não vou ficar aqui ouvindo sua ladainha, as crianças e os adolescentes não ligam se os livros estão sequenciados ou não tá legal? Nem eu.

Os dois discutiram por mais alguns minutos, e só pararam quando Marsh adicionou uma nova etiqueta em cada um, com dígitos a mais, Kyle notou enquanto era levado a prateleira.

A noite caiu e Kyle não vira Tweek voltar à prateleira.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quando a luz brilhou no rosto do Bárbaro, ele acordou num susto, correu para o limite de suas paredes onde sempre encontrava seu amigo, mas deparou-se com um estranho vizinho, um livro com capa escura e letras sóbrias e douradas, ele franziu o cenho e correu para o outro lado, seu vizinho era o mesmo de antes, o livro carrancudo com as letras douradas, ele era semelhante ao anterior, mas tão diferentes de Tweek...

O Bárbaro se sentiu isolado entre eles, espremido.

Ele se questionou onde estava Kyle, se fora emprestado para viver uma nova aventura, ou... bem, Tweek não queria pensar em outras possibilidades que estavam tentando se materializar em sua mente.

O tempo passou e Kyle não voltara, alguém levou Tweek e ele não aproveitou o prazer de estar em um ambiente novo e de despertar a alegria de alguém lendo suas aventuras, porque seu coração estava esmagado com a sensação de solidão.

Kyle vira quando Tweek fora levado, esteve obcessivamente observando o movimento na prateleira para ver a chegada, mas a verdade era que Tweek nunca saíra dali antes disso, esteve todo o tempo do outro lado da estante, sem que Kyle soubesse.

Dias depois quando o Bárbaro foi trazido de volta, notou o brilho vermelho dos cabelos de Kyle e correu para o limite do livro, bateu com as mãos em punhos, mas a magia o mantinha ali dentro, tão seguro quanto isolado.

Kyle queria ter gritado por seu amigo, mas sabia que havia feitiços poderosos que mantinham sua voz presa e detectável em situações muito específicas, ele espalmou a parede nunca desejou tanto ser um humano e poder sair dali para estar com seu amigo novamente.

Os olhos avelãs tocaram nos esmeraldas quando eles trocaram um olhar, foi um ínfimo segundo e Tweek de repente já estava adicionado na prateleira outra vez, o Bibliotecário ainda soltou um suspiro entediado observando a capa.

Dias e noites de solidão se sobrepuseram e jamais foram tão escuros e frios, Tweek agora passava mais tempo fora da prateleira do que nela, e Kyle queria ouvir suas histórias, o Rei Elfo por vezes perdia sua altivez e sentia seus olhos arderem. Ele tentou evitar o aperto no peito que amargamente experimentava todas as vezes que o Bárbaro era trazido de volta.

Eles agora viviam de trocas de olhares em uma fração de segundo, cada um mais machucado que o outro, o tempo que compartilhavam era uma lembrança doce e distante, quase como um sonho...

Conforme ia e voltava de suas viagens, Tweek aprendeu que precisava estar atendo para ter pelo menos uma visão de Kyle, corajosamente o Bárbaro erguia o queixo e empurrava para o fundo da mente a dor dessa separação. O aperto em seu coração doía mais do que mil lanças o atravessando, mas ele ignorava os olhos úmidos e bravamente resistia.

O tempo passou, muito mais arrastado do que nunca, nenhum dos dois aceitava a infeliz situação, vivendo de fugazes olhares de esguelha, sem poder conversar, e o vazio que crescia dentro deles começava a nublar os dias ensolarados de conversas e proximidade.

Tanto Tweek quanto Kyle oravam em suas crenças, pedindo ao céu e às estrelas que algum milagre os reunisse novamente, ambos ainda com esperanças, apesar da escuridão que avançava, a dor apertava as paredes de seus corações ainda era um sinal de que ainda estavam ali.

Eles eram duas almas perdidas outra vez.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Em um dia especialmente melancólico, Tweek vira o Bibliotecário de olhos cobalto se aproximar, ele mordia os lábios e foi até a ponta oposta da prateleira, o Bárbaro sentiu o coração acelerar quando viu que o livro de Kyle fora extraído dali.

O Bibliotecário seguiu em direção a Tweek, e depois de olhar para trás, puxou-o consigo também, ele reuniu ambos os exemplares contra o peito e os levou até a mesa onde sempre passavam antes de embarcar em alguma aventura.

— Por que você simplesmente não compra? — O Bibliotecário entediado interpelou, seus olhos pareciam divertidos, mesmo que sua voz não entregasse emoção alguma. — Ou você gosta mesmo dos desenhos?

O outro corou um pouco mas manteve-se preenchendo uma ficha.

— Cala a boca. Não se encontra exemplares com ilustrações tão facilmente.

No final do dia, Tweek e Kyle estavam dentro de uma bolsa, e mesmo que houvessem outros livros lá, eles ficaram juntos e puderam conversar um pouco, mas quando chegaram a um quarto iluminado, foram retirados e folheados, durante o dia ficavam juntos sobre uma mesa e podiam conversar, era como se nunca tivesse sido separados.

Mas, algo louco aconteceu quando o Bibliotecário os colocou sobre a mesa e começou a escrever algo em um computador, os olhos de Tweek se arregalaram e o rosto de Kyle ardeu conforme as palavras surgiam na tela.

_“Quando o Bárbaro entregou seu coração ao Rei Elfo, não esperava ser correspondido, e nenhum dos dois sabia como começou, foi como se fossem movidos por uma força invisível e se abraçaram com força, as mãos calejadas do Bárbaro correram para o rosto macio do Rei, os cabelos ruivos tinham o cheiro da floresta e o Rei empurrou o nariz contra o pescoço do loiro, absorvendo seu calor, era uma sensação nova e ao mesmo tempo conhecida._

_E sem saber também como, um beijo se iniciou.”_

O Bibliotecário sorriu satisfeito, Tweek e Kyle teriam novas e diferentes aventuras para viver, e aparentemente o Bárbaro talvez não morresse nessa _nova_ história.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeee!!!
> 
> Sim, isso mesmo que você pensou (se é que você pensou): Stan Ficwriter ataca novamente!!!  
Gostei muito de brincar com essa ideia e juro que eu poderia escrever mais capítulos dessa fic kkkk, mas por agora é isso, se você ficou com vontade de quero mais, essa era a minha intenção desde sempre!!
> 
> O link da promoção do evento é este ~> https://twyleweek.tumblr.com/prompts  
Esta fic também pode ser encontrada [AQUI](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/almas-perdidas-17556283)
> 
> Comentários me alimentam, então, give my food!!!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


	5. Além das Paredes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Twyle Week]  
Dia 5 ~> Livre
> 
> Com a solução do caso que Kyle investigou com ajuda de Tweek, eles puderam finalmente desfrutar de um momento na paz e no aconchego do apartamento do ruivo, e as coisas aquecem muito rapidamente, porque eles não precisam esperar mais nada.
> 
> * Cena deletada da fic "Além dos Detalhes" *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Os personagens desta fanfic são totalmente criados por Trey e Matt, mas estão escritos por ClotsQueen, por isso eu precisava contar a cena deletada (Top!Tweek) eles vão se pegar rápido, o pornô é gratuito e ESSA FIC NÃO DEVE SER LIDA POR NINGUÉM!! ** 
> 
> Oieeeee!!!
> 
> Hoje é o último dia da Twyle Week (me atrasei e estou postando alguns minutos além do prazo, mas okay), e como TODA a Twyle Week começou porque amei escrever a fic do Dah1, não podia deixar de usar o dia livre pra postar a cena que eu tinha planejado para aquela fic, mas por motivos diversos, preferi cortar...
> 
> E não vou iludir ninguém, é PWP, 😏 mais ainda para quem não leu a fic original!
> 
> Se você não leu "Além dos Detalhes" (Link nas Notas Finais), eu não acho que aqui vá ter spoilers relevantes, então acredito que tudo bem seguir em frente e aproveitar (não mais que eles, claro 😍
> 
> Agora, se você leu, essa é a cena que eu tinha prometido, ela foi cortada do Cap 4!
> 
> * A capa eu quem fiz e ela tem a mesma vibe de "Além dos Detalhes" *
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## 

## Dois caras nus numa banheira quente

New York estava coberta de branco e o céu era de negro cinzento, sem luar, sem estrelas e no início foi uma tortura encontrar um táxi livre. Depois de caminharem duas quadras, Tweek quase se ofereceu como oferenda em um atropelamento para que Kyle pudesse girar a chave e entrar em seu apartamento.

O ruivo chegou ao seu apartamento desesperado para ter um pouco de descanso, seu corpo exigia um bom banho relaxante com todos os sais que ele tinha no banheiro.

Porém, Tweek parecia ter outros planos quando eles atravessaram a porta de aço e ele a trancou com as travas que encontrou ali.

— Então, esse é o meu castelo. — Kyle disse arrogante como um Rei, mas seu olhar era divertido.

A luz banhou uma sala sóbria de móveis brancos e bege-alaranjados, a bagagem — entregue e guardada ali pelo serviço de portaria — descansava no canto, e Tweek milagrosamente não correu para suas máquinas e lentes quando a porta bateu com um som oco.

A pasta marrom escorregou do ombro do ruivo quando o loiro o puxou para si, o beijo começou com uma lentidão que não condizia com o coração que acelerava, Kyle nem sabia que tinha tanta energia quando seus braços se moveram sozinhos para a nuca de Tweek.

Os dedos do loiro por sua vez se embrenharam pelos cachos de Kyle e o ruivo já percebia nisso um padrão, ele apertou as mãos contra a pele de Tweek subindo os dedos e bagunçando seus cabelos, então as mãos de Tweek abandonaram os cabelos do jornalista e começaram a despir o sobretudo que Kyle vestia.

Os lábios do ruivo pareciam insatisfeitos com o que Tweek oferecia, e ele virou o rosto dentro do beijo aproveitando-se para abocanhar os lábios do fotógrafo e aprofundar a língua no íntimo da boca do outro.

Os momentos fugazes aproveitados na viagem, dentro do jatinho, não foram suficientes para alimentar a fome que eles tinham um do outro, e insaciáveis se provavam ainda de pé na entrada do apartamento.

Rapidamente Tweek já tinha a mão dentro das calças de Kyle e ele tocava o ruivo com a mesma agilidade que sabia pressionar botões em suas máquinas fotográficas, a ereção do ruivo formava-se com uma instantaneidade que Tweek amava, o fato por si só deixava ele mesmo duro como ferro.

Inebriado, Kyle se deixou envolver o calor de Tweek chegava a ele em ondas e era tão bom ceder que ele se viu dando um passo para trás e permitindo que as peças de roupa aos poucos deixassem seu corpo.

Quando Kyle chutou os sapatos, sentiu a mão de Tweek deslizar por seu traseiro, não era algo totalmente novo para ele, e os dedos de Tweek pareciam garras, tão confiantes e determinados, desejando, querendo...

E de forma muito educada, Kyle reuniu um pouco de coerência que ainda lhe restava e plantou uma mão no peito de Tweek, o afastando levemente.

— Cara, vamos fazer isso na banheira...? — O ruivo falou e ali parado no centro da sala, com uma boxer escura e os cabelos bagunçados, Kyle era a figura mais sexy que Tweek pensara ter visto. — Depois podemos simplesmente dormir, estou liquidado.

Claro que ele estava, Tweek sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, a mochila do loiro estava ao pé da porta, mas a câmera fotográfica ainda pairava no peito dele pendurada no pescoço, ele deu um meio passo adiante, plantando os lábios nos de Kyle outra vez.

— Mostre onde. — Foi a resposta curta enquanto o loiro se desfazia da jaqueta.

— Vem comigo. — Kyle reuniu o que estava no chão, e sob um olhar irônico de Tweek, empurrou tudo para o sofá.

Eles seguiram pelo corredor, uma porta de um lado, duas do outro e uma ao fundo, quando Kyle abriu esta última, o que Tweek viu não era nada que não esperasse, lembrava de ter estado no quarto de Kyle na infância e adolescência, para brincadeiras e trabalhos escolares, e aqui a maior diferença era a falta dos cartazes tolos e das cores infantis vibrantes.

— Combina com você. — O loiro disse encarando a cama branca e preta, o quarto todo em um tom parecido com a sala. — Parece limpo e... organizado.

Kyle torceu os lábios, largou os óculos de aro de tartaruga na mesa e se aproximou.

— Okay, chega de conversa. — Ele pronunciou a última palavra devagar, tirando a câmera do pescoço de Tweek e colocando-a na cama, Kyle voltou-se colando seus lábios aos de Tweek.

Os dedos de Kyle correram para os jeans do loiro, os botões eram muito mais simples de abrir do que um zíper, e a falta de roupa íntima só deixava o ruivo ainda mais excitado.

Assim que se desfizeram das peças, Kyle colocou sistematicamente as peças em uma poltrona e apanhou a mão de Tweek, quando chegaram a borda da banheira o ruivo entrou primeiro, orientando Tweek sobre a escada de três degraus, como se atravessassem alguma ponte suspensa.

O loiro riu da gentileza delicada, mas gostou de ser tratado com tanta atenção, Kyle ligou a água quente, que começou a encher a banheira lentamente aproveitando que o ruivo se inclinara, Tweek o fez sentar-se na beirada.

Kyle ignorou a frieza da louça no seu traseiro, porque Tweek estava entre suas pernas e com as mãos depositadas em seus joelhos, a boca dele veio até a de Kyle novamente, e o beijo foi apenas um reconhecimento, já estavam ficando familiarizados em como o outro beijava, porém, ainda precisavam de muito mais.

Os lábios de Tweek abandonaram os de Kyle e estavam em suas coxas brancas, beijando, deslizando a língua, provando... e o gosto era fantástico quando ele chupou de leve a pele sardenta, os pelos ralos da virilha de Kyle formavam uma suave nuvem de onde o pênis circuncidado se erguia como um mastro.

Tweek nunca foi o mais paciente dos amantes, mas sabia torturar quando era de seu interesse, a língua lambeu a pele subindo em direção à cintura de Kyle, enquanto as mãos amassavam a carne macia.

O ruivo começava a ficar ansioso, as mãos firmes ao lado do corpo depositadas na borda da banheira, ele tentava não se empurrar contra a boca de Tweek, mas o desejo formava uma bolha de calor em seu estômago, e cada vez que Tweek chegava muito perto de sua ereção desesperada, Kyle pensava que poderia desmaiar de ansiedade.

Os toques de Tweek em suas pernas eram poderosos, e Kyle se viu afastando as pernas mais quando a boca do loiro chegou completamente perto de seu membro, mas o cara retrocedeu, tortuosamente a boca de Tweek voltou a de Kyle, como se precisasse de um instante para pensar, e quando se afastou o loiro parecia decidido a acabar com parte da tortura.

A boca de Tweek desceu no cumprimento de Kyle, e foi tão surpreendente que ele quase uivou, sua voz de qualquer maneira escapou e encheu o ambiente azulejado, o loiro sentiu uma agulhada em sua virilha com o eco do prazer de Kyle reverberando entre as paredes, indo além delas, e isso fez sua própria ereção inchar e Tweek arrastou a língua, depois chupou o membro com dedicação paciente que não era algo que ele costumava fazer.

Alguns momentos depois uma das mãos de Kyle já estava nos cabelos espetados de Tweek, a água havia subido o bastante e já se encontrava na metade da capacidade total, a cabeça loira ia e vinha na virilha de Kyle e ele decidiu que já era o bastante quando puxou os lábios de Tweek para sua boca.

— Por deus, homem... — Tweek murmurou, os olhos avelãs brilhavam e Kyle sentiu um lago de fogo em seu interior. — Por que você é tão lindo?

— Cala boca, idiota... — Kyle respondeu e Tweek o puxou para a água, foi bom para a bunda de Kyle que estava congelando sem ele perceber. — Não sou bonito assim...

Porém o sorriso e o rosto corado entregavam uma timidez que Tweek desconhecia em Kyle, o ruivo deixou o elogio se enrolar dentro dele o aquecendo, essa — Kyle decidiu silenciosamente — era a coisa mais quente que Tweek tinha feito com a boca naquela noite.

E assim que Kyle deslizou dentro da água, Tweek se posicionou ao lado dele, o beijando, era um ângulo estranho para ambos, mas se organizaram de alguma forma, as mãos de Kyle foram diretos para os cabelos e Tweek, os deixando úmidos com a pegada, e Tweek parecia ter pressa de fazer algo com suas mãos, porque ele puxou um dos frascos de sabonete líquido que descansava na borda da banheira e aplicou uma quantidade generosa ali.

Imediatamente as mãos do loiro estavam por toda parte no corpo de Kyle, espalhando a substância cremosa na pele do ruivo que se contorcia quando, depravado, Tweek espalmava o pênis latejante.

Kyle gemeu novamente e isso poderia fazer Tweek perder a cabeça com bastante sucesso, ele virou o ruivo, a água já estava alta o suficiente para formar ondas na banheira. O loiro apanhou mais sabonete e sabia que era inútil pensar que isso não se perderia no corpo submerso de Kyle, mas mesmo assim enquanto o ruivo fechava a água, decidindo que a banheira estava completa, Tweek escorregou a mão da parte baixa das costas sardentas até a curva do traseiro, ele afastou uma bochecha da bunda de Kyle e deixou os dedos deslizaram na fresta até a entrada.

Deliciado, Tweek assistiu Kyle atirando o rosto para cima, as mãos na beirada da banheira, os joelhos fixos no piso estavam afastados para permitir que o loiro continuasse sua exploração, e foi o que ele fez, se posicionando também ajoelhado, seus lábios só se afastando da boca de Kyle para poder ouvir seus suaves murmúrios de prazer.

Orgulhosamente Kyle não se empurrara nos dedos de Tweek, ele estava aproveitando das carícias e quase se sentia mal em estar tão mole que não conseguia retribuir, queria simplesmente que algo acontecesse, porque parecia que seu amante estava decidido a não levar nada adiante.

— Tweek... — Kyle falou com voz contida, fazia um esforço tremendo para não levar a mão ao próprio pênis e manipulá-lo até a exaustão. — Tem preservativo na gaveta daquele armário, acho que tem algum com silicone... sabe, por causa da água...

Os olhos avelãs brilharam.

— Você costuma fazer sexo na banheira com frequência? — Tweek perguntou com um olhar lascivo. — Jesus, cara... você me supera em tudo...

— Na verdade — Kyle sorriu mordendo os lábios — nunca fiz sexo na banheira... no chuveiro, sim... mas na banheira... pode ser uma primeira vez... se você quiser.

— Merda, Broflovski, é claro que eu quero, porra!

Tweek se levantou deixando o calor e a sedução de Kyle se agarrar ao seu corpo, e foi uma visão linda para o ruivo: Tweek, corado, de pé na banheira parecendo mais alto do que era na verdade, os cabelos úmidos das mãos de Kyle, parecia um guerreiro pronto para uma batalha quando se afastou em direção ao armário que Kyle apontara.

Com um sorriso incrédulo Tweek apanhou um tubo de lubrificante à prova d’água, um preservativo e voltou à banheira, Kyle passava a mão na água brincando com os sais de banho que derrubara ali, a água borbulhava em volta dele e as bolhas se formavam timidamente, em pouco tempo seria uma nuvem onde Kyle parecia se encaixar muito bem, com seus cabelos ruivos anelados colados na testa.

— Você me deixa nervoso, sabe. — Tweek confessou, a língua passeou pelo piercing quando afundou-se deixando a água o rodear, lubrificante e preservativos na beira da banheira. — Fazia um tempo que não me sentia assim.

E assim que isso estava entre eles, parecia que o ar ficou mais quente, Kyle mordeu os lábios sentindo mil borboletas baterem asas em seu estômago, os olhos avelãs o encaravam ansiosos.

Sem palavras Kyle o puxou pelos ombros e o beijou, a banheira não era o melhor lugar para isso e era o motivo pelo qual Kyle nunca se sentia interessado em tentar nada lá, mas a energia sexual de Tweek era algo que o deixava sem saída, louco para fazer qualquer coisa...

O beijo era ardente e os dentes de Kyle foram para o piercing no lábio inferior de Tweek, puxando-o de leve, o loiro gemeu quando o ruivo subiu sobre ele, animado com a perspectiva, cheio de desejos que precisavam ser saciados.

Tweek gemeu incoerente, porque Kyle se afastou e apanhou o lubrificante, ele colocou o preservativo na mão do loiro, e antes que Tweek pudesse raciocinar, Kyle apertou o lubrificante com vigor e ele mesmo se preparou, escorregando os dedos lambuzados na abertura entre as nádegas.

— Ah, Kyle por deus... — Tweek se levantou sentindo o corpo todo aquecer, e a vermelhidão que escoava de seu peito e ia direto para o pênis que ele revestia, uma ferroada de prazer foi o que fez o cérebro dele dar curto circuito. — Sabe que a sua bunda deve ser a coisa mais cobiçada do universo?

Kyle sorriu, mas era um riso altivo, ele derrubou uma quantidade de lubrificante no membro de Tweek contando com o silicone para não perder-se na água, e então colocou um pé de cada lado das pernas esticadas de Tweek e desceu, com cuidado, determinado e montando o colo do loiro com uma paixão que nublou os pensamentos de Tweek.

— Merda, Broflovski — Tweek resmungou, a voz grave escorregando calorosamente nos ouvidos de Kyle enquanto o pênis dele se afundava esmagado no calor apertado —, não vou durar nem um minuto...

— Quarenta segundos é mais do que eu preciso.

Altivo, os olhos esmeraldas cintilaram e Kyle se inclinou apanhando os lábios do loiro, as pernas de Kyle se enroscaram nas costas do loiro e era a única maneira que isso poderia funcionar dentro da banheira, rodeados da espuma que agora estava por todo o lado.

Não era algo que Kyle fazia o tempo todo, Tweek podia dizer isso pela pressão irascível que ele sentia ao seu redor, o ruivo não apresentava sinais claros de tensão ou medo, mas parecia saber como fazer isso se precisasse.

Os dedos de Tweek se apertaram, abrindo as bandas de Kyle, o ruivo sabia que era apertado demais e o pênis não tinha entrado por inteiro, ele se impulsionou e Tweek o puxou para si, mantendo o ruivo preso a ele.

Tweek segurou a base do preservativo, a água estava trabalhando contra eles e a camisinha escapava aos poucos quando Kyle se moveu, verdade seja dita, Tweek estava tentando coerência aqui, Kyle era lindo demais para o seu próprio bem e se estivessem em outra situação, Tweek talvez não fosse capaz de calar a vontade que surgia de dobrar Kyle em alguma superfície e perder-se nele até não poder mais raciocinar. Nenhum dos dois.

Kyle rodou os braços em volta do pescoço de Tweek, puxando os peitos juntos, a água em volta deles deixava tudo mais fluído e leve, ele assistiu Tweek pressionar os lábios com força e gemer, estava todo dentro de Kyle agora e o ruivo tentava se mover quando a mão do loiro envolveu o pênis dele.

O que Kyle fazia com os quadris era algo no mínimo devasso, Tweek não conseguia afastar a ideia de que o ruivo queria ter o controle mesmo ali, então começou a manipular o membro dele, beijando a mandíbula do ruivo, lambendo o lóbulo da orelha enfeitado com um brinco de esmeralda, a boca de Tweek desceu pelo pescoço e ele provava o gosto da pele cálida, e era tão bom que ele mordeu sem dó.

— Ahh... — Kyle murmurou sentindo os dentes de Tweek fecharem-se na curva entre seu pescoço e o ombro. — Porra, cara...

A dentada foi seguida de uma lambida e Tweek apertou a cintura de Kyle, forçando-o a gemer tanto quanto Tweek, e rapidamente os azulejos do banheiro refletiam a voz grave de murmúrios e gemidos, frases desconexas e xingamentos, Kyle era tão impulsivo e tinha uma ausência total da calma que ele apresentou na primeira vez que eles transaram naquele quarto em Londres, no entanto, assim como daquela vez, a selvageria de Kyle aparecia e Tweek _amava_ ver isso.

Kyle sabia como chegar lá, e sabia especialmente como fazer Tweek chegar lá, ele abocanhou os lábios de Tweek sentindo o pênis latejar entre os dedos ágeis do loiro, era tão bom e tão... especial, ele não queria pensar sobre isso, mas esta ali, entre a espuma do banho, em uma banheira aquecida estava nublando os pensamentos de Kyle, assim como os sentimentos dele.

Tweek por sua vez o observava, tudo sobre Kyle parece tão novo e precioso, Tweek gostaria de fotografar a expressão, mas optou por guardar a imagem como um de seus bens mais preciosos, em um cofre bem protegido da sua mente.

Mente essa que estava uma bagunça quente, ele sentia o coração estourando o peito, sabia que ia gozar, mas a voz de Kyle murmurando frases de ordem sem sentido o deixavam em alerta, desesperado para atender as vontades do ruivo só para poder ter mais dele, só para ver mais dessas expressões que ele apenas um dia imaginou...

Os pensamentos deles fazia com que o sangue pulsasse com força, Kyle gritou porque sentiu que Tweek tocou o ponto precioso que raramente era encontrado dentro dele, poucos amantes tinham a paciência de deixar Kyle por cima assim, buscando o próprio prazer, a mão de Tweek habilidosa em seu pênis era um aditivo espetacular, se ele fosse franco.

Kyle olhou para ele, os olhos avelãs eram quentes, encapuzados de prazer, e Kyle se perguntou rapidamente quantas vezes poderia ver aquilo, quanto mais desses momentos eles poderiam ter...?

— Quero que você goze comigo. — Kyle falou entredentes, mal podendo se conter um segundo mais, não querendo que seus pensamentos pudessem ir para algo desconhecido.

Tweek mordeu os lábios com força, se Kyle tivesse mandado ele gozar imediatamente talvez não tivesse o efeito tão instantâneo, ele cravou os dedos na cintura do ruivo e o segurou, retardando seus movimentos, mas Kyle riu com um olhar cheio de pretensão e se moveu do mesmo jeito.

Tweek se deixou levar e assim, em um segundo a boca de Kyle estava na dele calando seus resmungos e xingamentos, em um segundo, senão menos, sentiu o pênis de Kyle inchar, vibrando em seus dedos, o próprio membro de Tweek estava latejando, o orgasmo finalmente aumentou o prazer e arrastou ambos como uma onda de calor.

Algo desmoronou sobre eles, sem saber o que seria do futuro, se poderiam ou não levar isso para além das paredes, ambos, juntos, foram sugados para dentro de um mar de fogo, corações acelerados, olhos se encarando, porque tudo agora era sobre eles, ali, aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

Novamente Kyle parecia tão satisfeito quando imponente, fizera isso tudo por sua própria conta e estava orgulhoso de si mesmo, Tweek não poderia criticar o ruivo, porque estava totalmente desprovido de qualquer poder de raciocínio agora, ele só apertou Kyle contra si, deixando o prazer fluir sobre ele.

— Estou tão fraco, e eu nem fiz muito... — Tweek finalmente falou depois de alguns segundos, Kyle alisava seus cabelos úmidos. — Volto a dizer: Você vai me destruir, cara.

Kyle riu, mas se afastou com cuidado, esse momento que ele sempre achava o mais delicado, e quando finalmente extraiu-se do colo de Tweek, o loiro pôde mover-se, encostando-se na parede da banheira, porém, um minuto depois Tweek ergueu-se, e puxando com cuidado o preservativo cheio, deu um nó na ponta e colocou na lixeira.

Aproveitando que o outro já podia ficar de pé, Kyle puxou o tampão da banheira.

— Vamos para o chuveiro, a água da banheira ficou inútil agora... — Kyle falou enquanto assistia Tweek tentando se levantar da beirada.

— Não sei se consigo ficar de pé muito tempo... — Tweek ainda sentia os membros enfraquecidos.

— Eu seguro você. — Kyle falou, feliz por transformar Tweek, tão hiperativo em alguém todo mole e lânguido.

Eles se encaminharam para a ducha, e Kyle teria mentido se não dissesse que estava morrendo de sono, mas permitiu que Tweek o ajudasse a lavar todo e qualquer resquício do lubrificante de silicone, o ruivo não sentia desconforto, na verdade, com Tweek ele sentia-se cada vez mais solto.

O loiro os envolveu em toalhas que haviam ali no banheiro, e então, finalmente, eles caíram na cama, mas pelo olhar faminto de Kyle quando Tweek finalmente pôde sentir a maciez do lençol, talvez eles não dormissem, _ainda não_.

Era tudo tão novo e tão bom e Tweek se sentiu bem ali, rodeado do cheiro de Kyle, os cabelos úmidos do ruivo em suas mãos e a boca de Kyle em todo lugar, Tweek ainda queria pedir algo, mas deixaria para a manhã do dia seguinte, agora, queria viver essa atração da adolescência que nunca achou que iria a lugar nenhum, e queria viver isso, além das paredes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic Original ["Além dos Detalhes"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073895)  
O link da promoção do evento é este ~> https://twyleweek.tumblr.com/prompts
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> Eu queria muito trazer um Top!Tweek numa Twyle, e admito que foi um debate interessante que tive comigo mesmo pra pensar em como isso aconteceria, acabei me deixando levar muito pela personalidade que cada um apresentou na fic principal, e aqui estamos 😊
> 
> A Twyle Week foi maravilhosa e como eu aprontei 80% dela com muita antecedência, foi bem tranquila pra mim!!
> 
> Para quem escreve e se pergunta se deve ou não participar de "weeks", SIM, DEVE!! É um prazer inenarrável terminar tudo sabendo que criou momentos gostosos, sabendo que se divertiu em seu próprio mundo pensando em cada detalhe... aconselho MUITO, DESESPERADAMENTE! (Tem Style Week em dezembro, bora participar, galera!)
> 
> Muito obrigado a quem leu, favoritou, comentou e me acompanhou esses dias, de verdade, vocês são incríveis, Tweek e Kyle agradecem e eu também!!
> 
> Agora, deixem seus comentários, não custa nada e adoraria saber como vocês se sentiram com tudo!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi
> 
> *PS.: O título do capítulo NÃO podia ser outro, desculpem se eu quebrei o clima kkkkk*

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeee!!!
> 
> Foi muito divertido imaginar cada cena, espero que vocês tenham gostado também!
> 
> O link da promoção do evento é este ~> https://twyleweek.tumblr.com/prompts  
Esta fic também está postada [AQUI](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/o-segredo-de-kyle-broflovski-17536733)
> 
> Os prompts que vocês verão ao longo da semana são esses (e eu adicionarei links a eles depois):
> 
> Dia 1 ~> Confissão  
Dia 2 ~> Inimigos para Amantes/Amigos (Rivais)  
Dia 3 ~> AU  
Dia 4 ~> Angústia  
Dia 5 ~> Livre
> 
> Deixem um comentário, para que nossa semana seja ainda mais divertida!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


End file.
